final chance
by ASH1993
Summary: naruto in a last ditch effort to escape konoha uses a jutsu to cross dimensions with the kyubi's help. he then gets sent to a new home with a new start as a baby who is found by a unlikely couple. naru x harem ff x naruto crossover. up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Chance**

**Naruto & Final Fantasy X-X2 Crossover**

**disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy. Those rights belong to their creators

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

A blonde teenager was running as fast as he could.

"Hurry Naruto-kun there catching up we need some kind of diversion so we will have more time!" A feminine voice shouted seemingly out of nowhere. The teen then put his fingers in a cross pattern and then there were many duplicates of said teenager.

"shadow clones you got to love them!" they all said at the same time.

"Yeah yeah just hurry up and split up before were found." the female voice said.

"ok Kurami." he said, they then ran in different directions.

While the real Naruto ran to a clearing to prepare.

When he reached the clearing he stopped.

"Okay Naruto let me take over." Kurami said.

"Ok" Naruto said as red chakra surrounded him.

"Ok Naruto can you still hear me?" asked Kurami from Naruto's body.

"Yeah, so what exactly are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"well I'm going to transport us to a different dimension." Kurami said.

"What! What about obaa-chan and shizune-oneechan?" Naruto asked in panic.

"They will be fine everyone is after us." Kurami said.

"Oh yeah but will we be able to see them again?" Naruto asked.

"No, now let me concentrate." Kurami said as she did a long string of hand seals.

"Demonic Jutsu: Dimension Hop." Kurami said as a flash of light appeared and blinded them.

As the light faded Naruto regained control of his body then suddenly passed out.

Naruto finally came to a few hours later in his mindscape with his head in Kurami's lap.

"Did we make it Kurami-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we made it, but… there's something else Naruto." Kurami said while staring Worriedly at Naruto.

"What, what is it Kurami you can tell me." Naruto said while staring into Kurami's eyes.

"Well when we started to jump dimensions I realized your regenerative ability wasn't strong enough to keep you alive so I had to turn you into a hanyou so you would survive." Kurami said nervously, scared of Naruto's reaction.

"It's ok Kurami I know you only did it so I could survive the jump besides it doesn't matter I have a new start now" Naruto said making Kurami heave a sigh of relief.

"Well how about you go outside and find out were we are" Kurami suggested.

"But I want to stay there's something I've…" Naruto started when Kurami stopped him by placing her finger on his lips.

"I already know Naruto" Kurami said as she leaned forward and kissed him before placing her hand on his chest and pushing him back into a vortex of red chakra and out of his mindscape.

"Oh Naruto if only you knew." Kurami said to herself as she fell back to the ground and touched her lips before letting out a girlish squeal.

**-Outside Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto came to and tried to stand up but found he couldn't so he decided to look around and found out he couldn't because he was a baby.

"Um Kurami why am I a baby?" Naruto asked aloud but it only came out as baby talk and squeals.

"That would probably be because your faster regenerative abilities kicked into overdrive to keep you alive and caused you to de-age ." Kurami explained while trying not to squeal at how cute Naruto looked as a baby.

"Well shit I guess I will have to retrain." Naruto said out loud again causing more squeals and coo's gaining the attention of a couple walking by who decided to investigate.

"Oh good you've attracted attention act like a baby." Kurami said to which Naruto mentally nodded and began making squealing sounds and crying noises.

A few seconds later the young women from the couple came running up and picked Naruto up who quieted down and snuggled into her.

"Jecht look I found a baby just laying here we need to do something." the young woman said as she turned to her companion.

"Lets take him to an orphanage Trish I'm sure his mother is looking for him." Jecht said as he walked up to her.

"I don't think so Jecht I can just feel it how about we take him in." Trish said with joy flashing across her face at the idea.

Jecht looked down at the baby Naruto and sighed in defeat. "Ok Trish lets do it you've been pretty sad since the miscarriage maybe he can change that." Jecht finally said.

"Oh thank you Jecht!" Trish exclaimed as her eyes lit up and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on lets get him home Jecht." Trish said as she began walking away missing the smile that crossed Jecht's face before he began following her.

**-20 Years Later Zanarkand Harbor-**

Tons of people were all milling around at the docks around a certain house boat for something.

Suddenly a door was opened on the boat and out stepped a blonde in a black muscle shirt and blue cargo pants with black boots on. He also had a orange headband with a swirl on it around his neck with a necklace on just beneath it, and he had a kunai pouch on his right hip and had whisker marks on his cheeks. It was Naruto Uzumaki the person they were all waiting for and the crowed showed it by cheering loudly and asking for autographs.

Naruto waved to the crowed and signed a few autographs.

He then walked up to two girls who were holding blitzballs.

"Will you sign this for me" one asked.

"Sure thing" Naruto said as he signed her ball.

"Will you sign mine to" the other asked.

"No prob" Naruto said and signed hers to.

"Thanks" they both chorused as Naruto waved and walked away towards some kids.

"Sign my blitzball please" one kid asked.

"Okay" Naruto said and signed it.

"mine too" the second said and Naruto signed his.

"Me too, me too." the last one said.

"Ok, ok calm down." Naruto said as he signed that kids to.

Then suddenly the kids lined up and said in unison "teach us how to blitz."

"Hey I got a game." Naruto said.

"Then teach us after." One said.

"Tonight…" Naruto started but was interrupted by a kid in purple "you can't tonight".

"Tomorrow then" Naruto said.

"Promise" they all asked and Naruto nodded his head yes.

The kids then did a elaborate hand gesture and ended it with the blitzball sign for victory. Naruto then ran off to get to his game.

**-After The Blitzball Game-**

"What the hell was that thing Kurami?" Naruto asked aloud after climbing out of the rubble left of the stadium.

"I don't know Naruto but we can't fight it." Kurami said.

"We called it Sin." a man in red said from Naruto's right.

"Auron, what are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed surprised to see him.

"Fulfilling a promise, come." Auron said as he began walking off.

As Naruto went running after Auron time seemed to stop and the same kid in purple appeared and said "it begins" .

"What, what begins?" Naruto asked Bewildered.

"You'll find out soon enough." the kid said then vanished as time returned to normal.

As Naruto finally caught up to Auron and was about to ask what was going on a thing appeared that looked like a scale and tried to attack him.

Naruto tried throwing a kunai at it to attack it but it blocked and Naruto growled in frustration.

"Here use this." Auron said as he handed Naruto a double bladed red sword.

"A gift from Jecht" he added.

"My old man?" Naruto asked, but then had to block a attack from the scale beast as more appeared.

"These ones don't matter kill the ones in the way and move on." Auron said as he killed the two in front and ran ahead with Naruto hot on his heels.

Naruto then took out two more in there way as they kept running and finally broke through to see a giant fiend with tentacles in there way.

"What is that thing?" Naruto asked.

"We call them sin spawn." Auron exclaimed as he prepared to attack.

"Some can't wait to die!" Auron exclaimed as he jumped in the air and poured magic into his sword before slamming it into the ground killing half of the fiends tentacles.

"Wow what was that?" Naruto asked.

"One of my overdrive's, as you gain experience you'll get some too." Auron explained.

Then suddenly the fiend attacked cutting there health down by a ¼.

"That was a demi most fiends don't use that attack because it can't kill you or they bring backup." Auron explained.

Then he charged forward and used armor break on the fiend causing a break to appear in its armor.

"Lets see what you can do Naruto." Auron said.

"Ok old man watch this." Naruto said as he charged forward and stabbed his blade into the break in the fiends armor then jumped back and did some hand seals and called out "lightning jutsu: thousand bolts." as his hands glowed and lightning shot out hitting the sword and channeling into the fiend finishing it off.

"Impressive." Auron said with his eyebrow raised, then walked on ahead with Naruto Following.

As they were getting ready to cross a bridge they were suddenly surrounded by tons of sinscale.

"There's too many we wont be able to break through." Naruto said.

"Hm, that tanker knock it down." Auron said.

"Alrighty." Naruto said as he did the same jutsu as before causing the connection cable to break blowing up the tank.

That caused a building to fall down on the bridge killing the sinscale.

"Go!" Auron said as he and Naruto jumped onto the building and began running across it.

As they reached the end Auron jumped and landed on the other end of the bridge.

When Naruto jumped he added chakra to his feet and just caught the ledge, and looked up to see Auron talking to Sin.

"You are sure?" Auron asked then nodded as he turned around and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and lifted him up while saying "this is it, this is your story." Then Naruto blacked out.

**-End Chapter 1-**

**an: **I hope you enjoyed this story. it is my first time posting a story on this site so it may not be the best for know. i will not accept flamers but i will accept constructive criticism.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Baaj Temple**

**an: I Have received many good reviews and good constructive criticism as some of you know i didn't put a age on how old Naruto was before he left Konoha at the time that was because he was going to be a different age through out the rest of the story as seen in chapter one he left zanarkand at the age of 20 and will age normally from there throughout the rest of the story. but so you know Naruto left Konoha around the age of 16-17 years old. also you will receive a story about Naruto's past in Konoha from him in the next chapter so be patient. One of you pointed out something important in a review that i think i should expand upon. Naruto was able to jump dimensions into the faiths dreams because while yes it was a dream it is still a dimension in a sense. Naruto is able to be there as a living being because the faith allowed it as you will find out in this chapter.**

As Naruto came to he sat up remembering the events that happened before with Auron.

'What was he thinking.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked around to get his bearings of where he was at.

"hey Kurami do you know where were at?" Naruto asked her when he realized he didn't know where he was.

"I'm not entirely sure Naruto, but I know were near some kind of abandoned temple that was flooded." Kurami answered from within the seal.

"What exactly happened anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure how but I believe we did another Jump Naruto." Kurami answered.

"Well damn, guess I better look around and see if I can find anyone." Naruto said as he stood up.

"That's a good idea, why don't you check out that part of the temple that's still above water." Kurami said.

Naruto mentally nodded to her as he started water walking in the direction of the temple.

As he was walking something shiny off to his right caught his attention and he decided to check it out.

A few seconds later he came upon a platform above the water that held a strange sphere device which he found was the source of the shine he saw and it also held two chest.

"Score, maybe these chest contain something that can tell us where were at." Naruto said as he headed for the first chest.

"Wait Naruto check the sphere first it might hold some information." Kurami said.

"Ok" Naruto said as he picked up the sphere and pressed a button.

"Learn the languages of Spira." the device emitted.

"Well that could come in handy and it seems were in the same dimension because that was Zanarkand's language." Kurami said.

"Yeah, at least we will be able to speak to most people we come across hopefully." Naruto added as he pressed the button causing the sphere to glow and push the languages directly into there minds causing them to have huge headaches.

But they held on because it was just like kagebushin when it passes on information.

"Well damn that was unexpected." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but now we know we are in the same dimension because the main language is the same which means we either jumped places or jumped through time." Kurami explained.

"Yeah, well lets see what's in these chests now." Naruto said as he opened the first one and found a potion inside.

"This should come in handy if I get hurt in a fight." Naruto said as he headed to the last chest and opened it to find 1000 gil.

"This should help if I need to buy anything later." Naruto said as he headed back to the path he was on before again heading for the temple.

Naruto finally reached the temple after a hour and started looking for a way in he even used wall walking to try and find a window.

"Hm, no way in guess I'll have to create one then." Naruto said as he jumped down onto the water and prepared a rasengan.

Once it was ready Naruto reared back and threw it adding wind chakra to it to make it propel away from him. It then impacted the wall causing a explosion and making a hole appear.

"Well that's one way to get inside." Kurami commented while sweat dropping.

"Hey I got in didn't I." Naruto said not getting a reply from Kurami.

He then walked in and looked around not finding anyone.

"Hm, looks like a waiting room, I wonder what's behind that door the strange music is coming from." Naruto said.

"Why don't you go in and find out, someone could be in there since no one was out here." Kurami suggested.

Naruto mentally nodded to her and headed for the door.

When he entered the room Naruto looked around and noticed he was in a religious place of prayer with the image of a woman with the glyph for Baaj behind her set in the floor covered in what looked like glass.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked aloud.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and then a ethereal form of the women appeared before him.

"Welcome young traveler I can see you and your sealed companion have many questions. If you will listen to me I may have the answers you seek." the women said.

"Ok we will listen to you." Naruto said to her even though he was confused about how she knew about Kurami.

"Ok, first off you are in Spira one thousand years after the destruction of Zanarkand…" the woman began.

Naruto tried to interrupt her there but the woman held up a hand to stall him.

"I know what you are going to ask and will get to that soon enough young Naruto." the woman said in answer.

Naruto nodded to her then gestured for her to continue.

"There was a great war at that time between the two main powers of Spira Zanarkand and Bevelle that waged for many years. The Story goes that near the end of the war the people of Zanarkand having grown tired of the war came up with a plan and as one gave up there lives to create Sin. For many years after the creation of Sin it came and went as it pleased all over Spira leaving destruction in its wake. Then a religion stepped forward named Yevon that came up with a way to defeat Sin. Summoners would go on a pilgrimage all across Spira to temples were they would go to the Chambers of Faith like this place and pray to the Faith which I am one of to receive aeons creatures of immense power and would then travel to Zanarkand and receive the final aeon. After that they would then go to battle with and defeat Sin. The only problem was that Sin wouldn't stay dead it would return after 10 years and the whole process would begin again. After a while the times between Sin's death and return were called Calms and Summoners who defeated Sin would be called High Summoners. Yevon also became the main ruling power of Spira and outlawed many things they deemed were the reason Sin kept returning. After a while the Faith tired of the repetitive sacrifice Summoners were making since they had to pick one of there guardians as the final summon and then die in the final summoning, created a combined dream realm based off of Zanarkand to try and find the one that could help finish Sin off once and for all. Then you appeared in that dream from your dimension and we found out all we could about you and that's how we know of your sealed companion. We then decided you were the one we needed to help defeat Sin. That brings us to the present young Naruto we are at the end of another calm and you have been brought here." the woman said as she finished her explanation.

"One question how did you know I came from another dimension?" Naruto asked her for Kurami.

"Well Kurami I am a Faith us Faith have known about other dimensions since our creation, and I can hear you as can any other Faith you may meet and aeons will be able to as well." the women answered then explained shocking both Naruto and Kurami.

"One other Question why are you here in a abandoned flooded temple instead of somewhere were Summoners can come to you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"That is what I was going to mention to you next young Naruto, My story is a sad one but I have a request for you if I tell it. Will you still listen?" the woman said then asked.

"Yes I will listen to your story and your request." Naruto answered after a moment of thought and asking Kurami what she thought.

"Very well, My story begins with the birth of my son Seymour who from a very young age was always intrigued and jealous of his fathers position and power as a Measter of Yevon and the leader of our people the Guado. It all came to a head when he was 13 and he asked me to come on a expedition with him here. When we arrived we spent several days exploring this place. Then me and Seymour got separated from the others and found this room. That was when Seymour showed me his true intentions and sacrificed me to become a faith so that he could gain a powerful aeon that was said to reside here. I of course gave him the aeon figuring it was a accident and so he would be protected. It was a grave error on my part as I saw him show his true self through the use of that aeon over the last 10 years. That is my story young Naruto." the woman said as she looked at Naruto with a sad smile.

"That…that bastard!" Naruto shouted angrily while gritting his teeth as her story reminded him of Sasuke and how he was willing to do the same thing for power.

"No do not feel hatred for my son only listen to my request." the woman said.

"Very well I will listen to your request." Naruto said to her while calming down.

"Thank you, if you ever see my son please try to teach him the error of his ways or if you can not change his ways when you see him please do what must be done." the woman asked.

Naruto having heard her request pulled a kunai from his pouch and cut his palm. After it was covered in blood he clenched it and held it out to the woman and said.

"By this blood and my honor I will do this for you, I will also do my best to help bring around the true defeat of sin."

The woman then smiled brightly at Naruto.

"Then I give you the title of Dream of the Faith as you are our champion in this battle against Sin." the women said.

"I will gladly accept it." Naruto said.

" You will need to find a Summoner by the name of Yuna Belaska she will help you in you battle with Sin." The woman said.

"I will." Naruto said.

"I will also give you two things for this quest, One is the Aeon I gave my son, Anime, the other is the ability to summon your tenant Kurami as a Aeon to help you in battle." the woman said as a bright glow surrounded her and then entered Naruto.

"You can do that?" Naruto and Kurami asked at the same time.

"It's already done, whenever you summon her she will appear in her biju form." the women said as she smiled at them.

"Thank you so much for this." Kurami said.

"Your welcome, now I believe you have been here listening to me for long enough." the woman said.

"Ok, Bye." Naruto said as he turned and walked to the door.

"One last warning young Naruto beware of Yevon they are not as they seem." the woman said as she faded.

"I will and thank you for everything." Naruto said as he walked out of the room with the door closing behind him.

A hour later Naruto could be found walking around a different section of the temple.

"Man ever since that storm started its gotten cold I'm freezing." Naruto whined.

"Hey look over there Naruto a abandoned fire pit maybe if you find some kindling you can get a fire started and wait to see if anyone shows up!" Kurami said excitedly.

"Great idea Kurami." Naruto said as he started looking for something that could be used as kindling.

As luck would have it Naruto found a smashed desk in a adjacent room that would be perfect for firewood and carried it into the room and threw it into the fire pit.

After using a fire jutsu to get a good fire going Naruto sat down to get warm by it.

"Ah that's better, now all I need is some food I'm starving." Naruto said as his stomach grumbled.

Suddenly a load crash of thunder sounded followed by a flash of lightning and Naruto saw something jump at him out of the corner of his eye and dodged to the right landing in a crouch facing the fiend with his sword out prepared to fight.

" What is this thing Kurami?" Naruto asked as he blocked a charging stab from the fiends bladed feet.

" Hm. It appears to be a Klick a low to mid range power based fiend. It should be no real trouble for you." Kurami answered.

" That's all I needed to know." Naruto said as he charged forward towards the fiend.

" This is a new move Kurami, I'm sure you'll like it. It's one of my overdrives," Naruto said as he charged earth and wind chakra into his blade to strengthen and sharpen it. Then he called out "Fu DO Strike" and swung his sword at the fiend cleaving it in half.

The fiend let out a blood curdling scream then faded into pyre flies.

" That was an amazing move Naruto." Kurami said impressed at the sheer strength and power the move had.

" Thanks, I knew you would like it." Naruto said as he began to relax from the fight without lowering his guard.

Then suddenly Naruto substituted himself with a log from the fire and looked over to where he was once standing to see a 2nd Klick standing there with one of its blade like appendages speared through the log where his heart would have been.

" Man that was close, how many of these Klick's are there around here?" Naruto said glad that he substituted in time.

" I Wouldn't worry about that Klick to much Naruto, I sense several presences from behind that door to your right." Kurami said just as the door exploded inward and several weirdly dressed men with guns came running into the room.

Naruto ignored them at first and charged at the Klick. When he was close enough he jumped up into the air and started spinning with his sword pointed outward slicing the Klick several times earning a series of surprised clicks from it and making it jump back.

The men then began to charge in with their guns to shoot the fiend.

"_Stop!" _a feminine voice shouted in Albed making the men stop their charge.

"_But why Rikku?" _One of them asked the girl as she walked through the door.

"_Because this man can obviously handle the fiend and I want to see how he fights." _the girl now known as Rikku said.

' So you want a show huh, how about I show off another overdrive Kurami?' Naruto asked Kurami mentally.

' Go for it Naruto.' Kurami answered while smirking at what Naruto had in mind.

Naruto smirked at her approval of his idea and pulled out four tri-pronged kunai and threw them at the Klick which blocked them making them land in a haphazard circle around the fiend.

When this happened Naruto's smirk grew broader making the Albed confused and the Klick growl and crouch defensively.

Suddenly Naruto disappeared and a dozen yellow flashes were seen then Naruto reappeared in the same spot he started and flicked his sword while calling out " Hiraishin Barrage" and the fiend suddenly fell apart into a dozen pieces and disappeared into pyre flies.

The Albed were completely shocked at the power the kid just showed.

" _See I told you he could handle that fiend." _Rikku said as she walked towards Naruto.

" _Hey where'd you learn to fight like that, and what was that move you just used?"_ Rikku asked him in Albed.

" _Long story and it was one of my overdrives."_ Naruto answered in Albed shocking Rikku and the others.

He then took a step towards them before falling down face first passed out. The last thing he heard before going completely unconscious was the frantic orders of Rikku to her men to grab Naruto and carry him with them back to their ship.

A few minutes later the Albed were carrying Naruto onto their ship with Rikku leading them to one of the empty rooms onboard to lay him down till he came too.

" _I want guards posted here and when he wakes up I want to be the first to know."_ Rikku ordered in Albed the men nodded in recognition of the orders and picked two to stand guard outside the room.

Rikku then walked off to talk to her father and brother while the rest of the men returned to the deck to prepare the ship for departure.

**an: I hope you all liked this chapter and can give more reviews and good constructive criticism like you did last chapter. yes i know that some parts of the people talking are long winded but it was the only way i could see for Naruto to get info on the current state of the land Naruto is now in.**

**-End Chapter two-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rikku and the Albed**

**an: I can see that alot of you really like this story alot and i appreciate that. in this chapter you will get a summarized version of Naruto's life in Konoha from his Childhood to when and why he left. i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the other chapters. remember to review because as many authors have said before they are the life blood of the writers and inspire us to write more.**

Two hours later the ship was out on open water continuing its mission of finding salvageable Machina.

Back inside the ship Naruto had finally begun to regain consciousness and the first thing he did was ask Kurami what had happened while he was unconscious.

" Well when you collapsed in front of them Rikku automatically issued orders for you to be carried back to their ship. When we arrived onboard you were placed in a empty room and Rikku placed guards outside with orders to get her when you woke up and you've been out for two hours since then." Kurami explained to him.

" Well damn, guess I better get this over with then." Naruto said to her as he sat up in the bed and looked around.

' Well at least it isn't a hospital room' Naruto thought as he cringed at the memory's of his times at hospitals.

While Naruto was moving around inside the room to get ready the guards outside it had heard him and one had run off to let Rikku know he was awake.

" _Rikku the man we found earlier is awake." _the man said as he came to a halt in front of her.

" _Good go retrieve some food for him and bring it to the deck I'll be talking to him there."_ Rikku ordered as she walked off in the direction of the room Naruto was in. The man nodded and ran off to get the food.

Meanwhile naruto was just about to let the guards know he was awake when the door opened and Rikku walked in.

" So your finally awake, I'm Rikku by the way." Rikku said in Spiran.

" _Yeah, I'm alright just pushed myself a little to hard, _and I'm Naruto by the way." Naruto said beginning in Albed and finishing in Spiran.

" _Oh yeah that's right you can speak Albed too, well come on I'm sure you want some fresh air so I'll take you to the deck." _Rikku said as she led him out of the room.

" _Yeah I would, and so you don't have to wonder I learned Albed from this thing." _Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and pressed a seal pulling out the sphere from earlier with a puff of smoke and handed it to Rikku.

" _This thing is amazing wish we had more of them then maybe the Albed wouldn't be such outcasts in Spira." _Rikku said as she analyzed the sphere before handing it back to Naruto who put it back in the seal.

" _So Naruto what were you doing in those ruins anyway I didn't see any other ships in the area?" _Rikku asked as she opened a door and walked out onto the deck with Naruto right behind her.

" _Long story, lets just say I ended up stranded there and leave it at that. Besides I'm not sure you would believe me anyway." _Naruto answered her as he walked to the railing and looked out at the sea.

" _Rikku here is the food you asked for." _the guard from before said as he walked onto the deck and handed her it then headed back inside the ship.

" _Here Naruto, I'm sure your hungry we can continue talking after you eat." _Rikku said while holding the tray of food and a canteen of water out to Naruto.

" _Thanks, I haven't had food in a while."_ Naruto said as he took both and sat down near the railing to begin eating.

" _Your welcome." _Rikku said as she sat down beside him to wait till he was done eating to continue talking with him.

" _Ah that was good, so what brings the Albed out here anyway Rikku?" _Naruto asked as he leaned back against the railing and pat his stomach content for the moment.

" _Were looking for salvageable ancient Machina." _Rikku answered him while starring at him questionably for why he asked.

" _Ah that's cool need any help might as well pay my way while I'm onboard." _Naruto said as he stood up and turned towards Rikku.

" _I was just going to ask if you would be willing to help us so you saved me the time of asking." _Rikku said as she stood up as well.

" _Cool what do you need me to do?" _Naruto asked.

" _Well right now were anchored here because the monitors picked up a large Machina beneath us and we were wondering if you would be willing to come with me and a crew to check it out." _Rikku said.

" _No problem lead the way and I'll help as much as I can." _Naruto said as he pressed a seal on his clothes making them waterproof.

" _Great I'll let everyone know and we can get started." _Rikku said as she ran back inside to get the crew together and inform them of Naruto's decision to help.

While she gathered the crew Naruto began walking around the deck of the ship looking at some of the stuff they had found.

A few minutes later Rikku returned with six men dressed for the mission and two others who were talking to her in whispers about something.

" _Well kid names Cid, thanks for helping us out." _the older of the two said.

" _No problem." _Naruto said back.

" _This here is Brother, by the way he doesn't talk much." _Rikku added in.

" _Rikku shut up that's not funny." _Brother said angrily while glaring at Naruto who was laughing with Rikku.

" _Well pops gotta go we'll be back as fast as we can."_ Rikku said as she jumped into the water to avoid brother.

Naruto saluted Cid then back flipped into the water after Rikku followed by the crew.

" _The men have orders to look for any damage outside the Machina while we go inside it to check for a way to turn its power on. Oh and here." _Rikku told Naruto then tossed him a portable breathing device.

They then began there decent towards the Machina with there weapons ready incase they were attacked by fiends on the way.

When they reached the Machina the crew broke up into three teams of two and separated to look for any damage on the outside of the Machina while Naruto and Rikku found a hole in its side and swam into the Machina to find its power source.

Once inside they swam down a long corridor and into a room that looked like a control center.

They split up and searched the room for some way to get the console running.

While searching Naruto bumped into a switch and a voice sounded.

"Power off please go to the engine room to turn on emergency power." it said and a map popped up showing how to get to the engine room.

When he turned around he saw Rikku signaling " Good job lets get to the engine room." and signaled back his acknowledgement and led the way through the corridors to the engine room.

When they reached the engine room they split up again to search for the emergency power switch.

This time it was Rikku who found the power switch and flipped it.

There was a loud humming sound and then all the lights turned on in and outside of the Machina.

As they were preparing to leave the Machina they were attacked by a octopus like fiend.

Rikku acted first and threw a grenade at it doing some damage to the fiend which caused it to become enraged and do a rushing attack which did a lot of damage.

Suddenly Naruto got a idea and used chakra to propel himself towards the fiend and grabbed it by the mouth signaling Rikku to throw a grenade into its mouth.

Rikku got the idea and threw her last grenade into the fiends mouth. As soon as the grenade entered its mouth Naruto slammed it shut and stabbed his sword through it to keep it shut. He then propelled himself away just as the grenade blew up killing the fiend. Once Naruto was sure the fiend was dead and turned into pyre flies and had found his sword he turned to Rikku and found her bent over clutching her side. He rushed over immediately and grabbed Rikku using chakra to propel them out of the Machina and quickly towards the surface. Once they broke the surface they were pulled onto the ship by the crew and had potions poured on any wounds they had.

" _What happened how did you get injured Rikku?" _Naruto asked.

" _I'm not sure I think it was the backlash from the grenade." _Rikku answered.

" _Well neither one of you are fit to go back out there for now so you are stuck onboard." _Cid said before he and the others headed back inside the ship.

" _Well that sucks." _Naruto said.

" _Well I guess you have time to tell me that long story now." _Rikku said.

" _Yeah I guess I could." _Naruto said as he moved to beside her.

"Naruto are you sure you want to tell her? I know how much just the memories hurt you." Kurami asked him in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm sure Kurami. I have to get over the pain of it some how and hopefully telling her will help a little." Naruto replied mentally receiving a nod from her in understanding. He began to tell her his whole story of Konoha then Zanarkand and all the way up to the present.

" _My story begins on the day of my birth in a place called Konaha. At that time a great beast called the Kyubi no Yoko was attacking the village for an unknown reason. Many of the villages warriors called ninja were fighting and dieing to hold the beast off until the Hokage or village leader could arrive to battle the beast. The man finally appeared in the midst of the battle atop his giant summon the toad boss Gamabunta while holding a baby in his arms. You see the man knew that a being like the Kyubi couldn't be killed by humans so he planned to do the next best thing seal the beast into the child he had brought with him using a forbidden sealing technique that would summon the death god. The price for using this technique and summoning the death god was the soul of the person who cast it. So the Hokage gave his soul to the death god to seal the Kyubi into the child. His one wish he made to his predecessor was for the child to be seen as a hero. Sadly only a handful of people would ever see the child as the hero the Hokage would want him to be. For the first few years of the child's life he would be raised in a orphanage with a law placed saying that the younger generation would not be told of his burden or the punishment would be death for whoever spoke. The child was ostracized from the beginning of what he could remember never allowed to play with other kids and always scorned or ignored by the villagers. On his fourth birthday the child was kicked out of the orphanage by the matron and told that demons deserved to live on the street. That same night was when all the beatings he would receive from the people in the village would begin. These beatings were also how the child found out about his tenet and met her after one such beating on his fifth birthday. The beating was more severe than any he had received before and caused him to pass out half way through. He would then come to inside what he would later find out was his mind to hear soft crying coming from behind bars at the end of a large room. Through this encounter he would find the great Kyubi in her human form crying and begging for forgiveness. He would as all children can forgive her with his whole being. He after a few moments would find out many things from the Kyubi who said her name was Kurami. Such as the fact that his parents were the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze who died sealing her into him. That his mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze who was a kenjutsu expert for the village. That she did not attack the village of her own free will. That a man wearing a spiraling mask had controlled her and made her attack. After hours of talking to her he would find a fierce friend and teacher in Kurami for the rest of his life. He would then wake up to find himself in a hospital room where the Third hokage was at staring at him waiting for him to wake up. He would receive a home from him and the ability to join the academy to become a ninja the next day from the man. After that day the boy trained in secret everyday for the next few years under Kurami's tutelage. He learned many amazing things from her. Like the fact he had a ancient bloodline called the rinnegan but that parts of it were blocked and that he could only use the elemental mastery it allowed until she could unblock its other abilities. Sadly during this time he still received many beatings from the villagers. His life went on like this for the next eight years with him purposefully failing the academy twice to keep the village from being afraid of his power and killing him off outright. He would then be placed on a team with a boy who was obsessed with revenge and a girl who was a fan girl to the boy and a jonin sensei who was alright but lazy and always late. The team would go for many months doing d rank missions within the village before receiving their first c rank. It would be during this mission that the boy would learn a valuable lesson from one of his enemies. That lesson was that when one fights for the ones they love and other loved ones they become strong. The boy would take that lesson to heart even as he found out it was the enemy he learned it from. Upon his teams return to the village he would learn that they were nominated for the chunin exams by their sensei. His team would make it through the first two rounds of the exam and he and his other male teammate would make it through the preliminaries, but not with out difficulties. His other male teammate was given a mark by an enemy of his village called the cursed mark. During the month long break during the exam for the competitors of the third exam to train the boy would find his father's sensei and be trained by him. While also learning more from Kurami which he was still told to keep hidden. After the month long break the exams began and the boy won his fight. But half way through the fight an invasion of his village began. Where they would come out victorious but not without casualties. The third Hokage would die in his battle against the leader of the invasion. During the days after the battle he would leave with his fathers sensei to find the mans teammate to bring her back to become the fifth Hokage. Many things would happen on this trip from finding out there was a group of missing-nin after him for Kurami, to finding the woman and winning a bet against her to make her return. Upon there return and her instatement as the fifth hokage it would only be a few days later that he and a team of other ninja of his graduating class would be sent on a mission to catch his male teammate who was betraying the village to join the man who led the invasion on the village for power for his revenge. The group would ultimately fail in their mission to return him with many having critical wounds including the boy. They would all be healed in the end with the boy leaving the village for three long years with his fathers sensei. But not before finding out that Tsunade the fifth Hokage had secretly adopted him as her son. That her apprentice Shizune would know be his sister. He would also find out about a girl Named Hinata from his graduating class having a crush on him when he was about to leave. He would then promise to write the girl during his Journey and promise to see where there feelings would lead upon his return to the village. He would learn many things on this three year Journey and reveal a lot of his secrets to his fathers sensei in person his mother and sister figure and Hinata through letters. They would all accept these secrets and still love him. Upon his return from his training he started up a secret relationship with Hinata. After many missions he would receive another chance to return his traitorous teammate to his village. While gone on this mission his relationship with Hinata would be found out but not acted upon by the village at that moment in time. Upon his return to the village empty handed. The village would then turn on the boy forcing him to watch them kill Hinata in front of him. Afterwards he was locked up in a cell to be executed at a later date with suppression seals on him to keep him from escaping. He would escape soon after being locked up with Tsunade and Shizune's help. Though none but them would know. He would then with Kurami's help use a Dimension jumping Jutsu to go to a new dimension that he would later find out was called Zanarkand. Where he would awaken to find out he was turned into a Hanyou or half demon by Kurami to survive the jump and that his body had regressed to that of a baby. He would then be found and raised by a family that would slowly fall apart over time with the father going missing out at sea. And the mother losing the will to live soon after. The boy would stay in this place till the age 20 years old. When during a blitzball game Zanarkand would be attacked by Sin and he would be dimension traveled by it to another time 1000 years into the future. Where he would then be charged a mission and then found by the Albed."_

A few hours later Naruto finished his story and looked up to see that he had gathered a crowed of crew members around him who were all angered or sad at his story.

Suddenly he was being clung to by a crying Rikku.

" _How could you have had such a terrible life and still be sane?"_ Rikku asked through her tears.

" _Because I needed to be strong for the people I cared about."_ Naruto said while comforting her.

" _Damn Konoha they were monsters!" _One crew member said while punching the deck and received agreement from the others.

" _Do you mind if we tell others your story?"_ another of the crew asked.

" _No go ahead hopefully it will be able to help another who is suffering."_ Naruto answered and received a nod of thanks for agreeing.

Soon the crew dispersed and it was only Naruto and Rikku who had finally calmed down.

" _How did you do it for so long?"_ Rikku asked as she looked at Naruto.

" _My precious people gave me the strength to do it."_ Naruto answered as he looked back at Rikku in her eyes.

They became mesmerized by each others eyes and began inching closer to each other before suddenly their lips connected . Which seemed to brake whatever trance they were under causing them to break apart in embarrassment. Suddenly Brother came running from inside the ship.

" _Rikku a huge blip has appeared on the radar and is approaching fast get him inside."_ he called out right before something hit the side of the ship. Naruto sensing something was about to happen and that he may not be around afterwards grabbed some paper off a nearby crate and wrote a swift message to Rikku. " Rikku I'm probably going to disappear in the middle of whatever happens don't worry much I'll be okay and will find you later when I can. 'Naruto'." and slid the note into her pocket just before the ship was hit again and he was thrown overboard.

The last thing he saw before going unconscious this time was Rikku's worried face.

" _Naruto!"_ Rikku screamed as he went overboard. She then slumped down and grabbed her knees. But heard a crinkling sound and reached into her pocket to find the note Naruto wrote and let out a sigh of relief after reading it but still looked worriedly over the railing.

**an: i hope this chapter was to your liking and up to the standard you expect from me. please excuse some of the parts for being long winded, but it was the only way i could see to get out certain parts of the story and Naruto's past in Konoha. as i said before i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. please review to tell me how you liked it.**

**-End Chapter 3-**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry to say that I will not be completing this story as I have lost my muse for it and because all of my info for the story was lost and deleted. If anyone wants to take over this story just pm me and I will allow it.


End file.
